1. Field of the Subject Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to mobile transactions. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to a point-of-sale (POS) for mobile transactions.
2. Background of the Subject Disclosure
Some mobile devices may be used to perform transactions. Such mobile devices may transmit payment and authentication information to a POS terminal. However, this process has its inconveniences for a user. For instance, at many businesses the POS terminal may be located in an area inaccessible by the user, such as in a restaurant where a customer may hand his mobile device or other transaction instrument to a waiter. Not all users prefer to relinquish their mobile device to a waiter or valet, especially when the mobile device may be a smart phone that contains sensitive information, such as personal information and financial data. Further, relinquishing a mobile device to a stranger renders a user unable to communicate with friends, family, and emergency service providers.